1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Background Art
As described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-244295, for example, a semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted so as to be aligned in a V-shape in a planar view has been known. Moreover, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-174199, for example, a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a metal block with a V-shaped groove portion provided so as to be inclined in a V-shape on a sectional view has been known.
However, if the plurality of semiconductor chips are aligned in a V-shape in a planar view as in the above-described prior arts, portions close to each other and portions apart from each other are generated in the adjacent semiconductor chips. Thus, there was a problem that temperatures of the semiconductor chips become ununiform.
Moreover, if a metal block in which the V-shaped groove portion is provided is used as in the above-described prior art, there was a problem that a work of mounting the semiconductor chip on the metal block is difficult.